Twilight Sparkle And The Half Blood Pony
by suzukipot
Summary: What if Shining Armor and Cadance were seperated before their love reached each other? Chrysalis still has Shining Armor under her control and its up to The Mane Six and The Golden Trio to set Equestria right. Set in an AU where Changlings rule everything.
1. Portals With A Lunar Light

Ponyville truly was in dark and desperate times. Ever since the Changlings had tried to impede on Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding no one knew if they could trust each other. Of course one way to know of an imposter was the tell all sign of magic aura's that didn't match up but even then... Luckily however this didn't have much of an effect on six friends,six friends whose friendship was stronger than anyone's worries.

" You're so full of yourself!"

"Well you're an airhead!"

It was like Discord had struck again but Twilight Sparkle knew if he were out of his stoned imprisonment he would probably be laughing at the disharmony in Ponyville. For weeks the others did nothing but fight with each other. Rainbow Dash fought with Fluttershy, Fluttershy fought with Applejack, Applejack fought with Rarity and Rarity fought with, well, everyone. Twilight...well Twilight mostly sat around reading.

She had done a thorough search for books on Changlings, even going as far as Cantorlot for books. Cantorlot, of course, was now boarded up for security measures. The most helpful thing she found was some information about portals. Twilight liked to imagine an alternate universe where heros would help her with her problems.

She had to stop daydreaming. She knew that no knight in shining armor would save her friends. She knew that things just wouldn't magically change. For once, Twilight felt like she really couldn't do anything.

Or maybe...she could. It wold take a large amount of scientific research. Wasting no time Twilight picked up the textbook, ignored her bickering friends and locked herself in her room. She turned on an oil lamp and looked at the page intently.

She was seriously considering it. There were no guarantees. For all Twilight knew she could potentially makes things worse. Then again...she was locked in her room with no electricity. She had to try, at least.

Luckily Twilight had all of her science equipment in her room. There were also no distractions, as Spike was delivering letters for Princess Celestia and the large wooden door would block out the arguing one room over. She looked at the ingredients list.

"A portals three main elements are as follows: Carbon dioxide, hydrogen and synthetic rubber, for mass intake." Twilight looked around. Well...hydrogen was easy enough. She pulled out two beakers along with a stirrer and a glass of water.

" Dry ice is recommended for this procedure." Twilight walked to the corner of her room and, using magic, carefully picked up a cooler. She brought it to the table and gently sat it down. She opened the lid and felt a brush of cool air run out.

Twilight gave a little shiver as she set a chunk of dry ice in with the water. Immediately fog rolled out of it. Twilight gave a small cough but kept following the instructions. It was times like this that she was glad to be a unicorn because magic was needed for the next part and she didn't feel like bothering Rarity.

Twilight gave a small sigh. It had been a while since she'd used magic. She looked at the book.

_" Science, elements all joined I hope now that you will conjoin Heed my plea and you shall see Why I deserve a portal for my city." _Closing her eyes tight Twilight conjured up as much magic as she could. When she opened her eyes the container was surrounded by a strong purple aura. She smiled, proud of herself but then shielded her eyes from the glow.

"Hey Brain! What're you doing in there," an obnoxious voice said, knocking on the door.

Twilight gasped. "Nothing Pinkie!"

Pinkie knocked on the door louder. "Open up already!"

"Please! Pinkie Pie I'm doing important research," Twilight pleaded. She was holding the beaker. All she needed to do was add the synthetic rubber for it to be complete.

Pinkie Pie huffed irritably and went back to arguing about how Applejack's mane was unkempt. Twilight sighed with relief and sat the beaker on the ground. She added the rubber with a large grin. Finally, she was going to put things right.

Pegasi would control the weather, earth ponies would work the land and unicorns would pull everything into the last remaining spots. For a moment nothing happened. Then, suddenly, the contents broke out of the beaker. It seemed to seep into the ground and then it opened up a large hole in the floor.

The outside of the forming portal was white and looked like glue. Twilight stared into the middle as it formed. Random lights flashed and Twilight had to close her eyes. When she opened them she was staring at what looked like a forest. Slowly, Twilight leaned her head in.

It was night-time,or at least, it looked like night-time. When she looked around a little further she saw what looked like a train, not unlike the one Twilight had traveled in before. Her curiosity peaked and she jumped out of the portal and cautiously made her way towards it. When she got to the door and walked inside she gasped.

"Wow...everything's so-" Twilight was cut off when she tripped over something. " Oh hay seed," she said, rubbing her head. She gasped. There was a foot, a lone foot just laying there.

She was about to scream when she heard very distinct, muffled cries. Twilight placed a hoof on the stranger's foot and ran it upwards revealing a teenager and what appeared to be under a cloak. Thinking quickly she used her magic to undo him from whatever seemed to be causing trouble. He quickly stood.

"Yo...you're a horse," he stammered, backing out of the train.

" I'm Twilight Sparkle," she greeted slowly, not knowing if he was friendly or not.

"Harry! Harry," a female voice called.

Harry looked out in the distance."I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Twilight looked away too. She could see a young woman with short spiky purple hair run towards Harry. Harry quickly threw the Invisibility Cloak over Twilight, who tried to stay still.

"Harry I'm so sorry. I should have watched you like I was supposed to." Tonks got out her wand and pointed it at Harry's nose. "Episkey."

Twilight watched in fascination as Harry's nose healed. '_Incredible'_ she thought. ' _They use some kind of magic too_.' Maybe...with a little persuasion she could get their help. Not yet though. It was too soon.

"Come on I'll walk you to the castle."

Harry glanced at where Twilight stood. "You go ahead. There's some stuff I need to get."

Tonks nodded and made off in a brisk jog towards Hogwarts. When she was out of sight Harry quickly took the cloak off of Twilight.

"I'll be back later," she whispered, jumping out of the train and running back towards the portal. She jumped and pulled herself up. Twilight was ecstatic. Not only had she found people to help her but she found people who could do magic.

She ran out to the other ponies and they saw something that they hadn't seen in a while. A genuine smile. They looked at her in silence, wondering what she could be so happy about.

"You guys I have wonderful news."

They looked at each other.

"What," Applejack asked.

"There are people who can help us get Ponyville back on track."

"People," Rarity said in a sneer. "They sound like awful creatures."

Twilight shook her head. She didn't want to waste much time. " No. People exist in other dimensions. They're like us except...," she didn't know how to explain it. " Well they're like us. And they can help us with the Changlings."

There was silence for a few minutes until Rainbow Dash glared at Twilight.

"You sound crazier than Pinkie Pie. There are no such things as humans. No one can help with the Changlings. We have to deal with them ourselves," Rainbow Dash said stubbornly.

Twilight hung her head and walked back to her room. With a little sigh she shut the door and locked it. She stared into the portal. Was it really hopeless? She had a weird feeling about that Harry kid...

With a determined look Twilight jumped into the portal again and headed towards the castle. When she got close enough to see through the windows Twilight gasped. The castle was huge. She peaked through a window and saw hundreds of thousands of students sitting at four different tables.

There was an elderly man addressing them. Twilight pressed her ear to the glass, listening.

"...And so, Professor Snape will be taking the position of Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher."

"Whatever that means," Twilight muttered, still listening.

" With this I introduce your new Potions teacher Professor Slughorn."

Twilight noticed a large man with a mustache stand as applause were given. "Potions? Defense Against The...Dark Arts? This must be a school! I bet those teachers teach them how to get rid of Changlings." It took a lot of restraint for Twilight to not just run into the school.

It was then that she heard gentle footsteps crunch on the ground. Twilight quickly turned around. She saw a girl, about fifteen or so, she was blonde and wore no shoes. She stared at her with a curious look.

"You're a pony," she said in a mystical voice, approaching Twilight further.

It was a while before Twilight said anything. " Yes...yes I am."

She looked up at the sky and then back at Twilight. " Why are you here?"

Twilight decided that it was probably best to be honest. This girl seemed like a milder version of Pinkie Pie. She was calm and seemed very serene. "I need help."

She nodded. It was like she understood. " My name is Luna."

Twilight gave a small giggle. This girl reminded Twilight a bit of Princess Luna. She seemed out of fashion, odd. Twilight looked back into the school and noticed everyone leaving.

"This is Hogwarts," Luna pointed out.

" Hogwarts?"

"It's a place for young witches and wizards."

"Witches and wizards? So you're a witch?"

Luna nodded. " So was my mum.

"Wow... would you mind explaining some of the things here? Like...," she looked at Luna's uniform. "Why do you have a raven on your uniform?"

Luna started to explain everything she knew along with her theories and creatures she thought existed. They started to walk towards the entrance of the school.

* * *

Luna had taken Twilight to the Ravenclaw dormitory. She hid her under the bunk beds and gave her a blanket. Twilight slept a little uneasy but it was better than trying to sleep in a dugout next to a broken and chipped wall. When everyone left the common room Luna called her out.

Twilight stood up and stretched. She looked out the window and saw a wonderful view of the school. She smiled. It had been a while since she'd seen the sun.

"Come on. Let's go get breakfast," Luna said making her way to the exit.

"You want me to go with you," Twilight questioned. "Won't they see me?"

Luna thought about it for a moment. "Yes but...don't you want to see Harry," she asked.

"Harry? Oh the kid with the glasses! Yes if he can help me with Ponyville then I want to see him."

"Actually I think Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and I could help you."

Twilight looked at her skeptically. " I'm not sure...Ponyville is taken over by Changlings. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are seperated and only control half of the earth...Ponyville is plunged in darkness and rain because the Pegasi won't move any clouds. Things are a mess." Twilight sighed and hung her head.

Luna looked down at her with a small, sad look. "I'm sure we can help," she assured.


	2. Asking For Friendship

Twilight looked into Luna's eyes and gave a warm smile. She, for some reason, trusted her.

"OK," she nodded. "But how are you going to get me to Harry without the others seeing me?"

"I'm going to shrink you." Luna got out her wand.

"What's that?"

"It's my wand. It's like your horn except...not attached to your body." She readied her wand. "_Reducio."_

Twilight felt herself shrink down to about the size of an eraser. Carefully, Luna picked her up and cupped Twilight in her hands.

Twilight sat down in Luna's hand as she started to walk downstairs to get breakfast.

"Don't worry," Luna said. "I'll get you something too. What do you like?"

Twilight thought about it. It had been a while since she'd had quality food. "Do you have any apples?"

"Of course." When they got to the Ravenclaw table Luna opened up her hands to let Twilight walk around. When Twilight walked around she looked at the Hall. It was, of course at her height, huge. There were illusions of candles on the ceiling and a long four long tables filling up the room.

Twilight's mouth was agape. This was spectacular.

"Here," Luna said, opening up a tray of delicious looking food. She cut an apple into fourths and gave Twilight a slice. Twilight hungrily ate it.

"After here I've got to see what classes I can take for my N.E.W.T.s."

Twilight, who was focused on her mission, looked up at Luna. "But...how am I going to get to Harry? Luna I need to save Ponyville and the faster the better."

"Oh...don't worry I'll get you to him."

When McGonagall decided that they could leave Luna approached Harry.

"Oh hey Luna," Harry greeted.

"Hello Harry. The girl who visited you last night. She's right here." Luna carefully put Twilight into Harry's hands and walked away.

Twilight cautiously looked up at three curious were male and one was female.

"Is that...a pony," Hermione asked incredulously.

"Um...yeah," Harry said. "Her name is Twilight Sparkle. She helped me get out of the curse Malfoy put on me. Why're you so small?"

"Luna put some...spell on me or something to make me smaller, so that I wouldn't be seen by the others. Anyway that's not important! Harry I need your help. Changlings have taken over Equestria and you guys are witches and wizards. You can use magic to help me get rid of them."

"Woah hold up a moment," Ron interrupted. "Why should we help you? What've you ever done for us? We don't even know you."

Twilight sighed. "Look...my friends are fighting. Equestria lives in fear and terror. I've lived in a run down treehouse for months now. Please...just help us."

Twilight sat down and put her hooves over her eyes. Maybe this was just a big mistake.

"We'll help."

Twilight looked up. Harry looked down at her with a determined face.

"Thank you."

Harry got out his wand and looked around. Everyone had left. " _Engorgio."_

Twilight grew to her normal height.

"Go back to your world. We'll meet up later."

"Thank you all so much." With that Twilight ran away.

* * *

"What were you thinking," Ron asked Harry angrilly as they walked to their Defense Against The Dark Arts class.

"I was thinking that she needed our help. She helped me so I owe her."

Ron shook his head. "And I suppose you want Hermione and me to help?"

"Of course. Luna looked a little interested too."

Ron stayed quiet for a minute then sighed. "The stuff you drag us into..." He scoffed. "Then again...how hard can it be to save a bunch of ponies?"

Harry gave him a doubtful look as they walked into the room. Harry was still thinking about how he was going to save Equestria. He didn't even know what Changlings were. Maybe Hermione would know.

"Hey Hermione," he said as he sat down in his seat.

"What," she asked, organizing her textbooks and piles of homework from Runes.

"What are Changlings?"

"Changlings? Never heard of them."

"They must just exist in her world then," Harry muttered.

"By the way what was with that pony? Where's she from?"

Harry explained in greater detail that Twilight had stumbled upon him when Draco had cursed him and found him under the Invisibility Cloak. When he got done Hermione gave a small nod.

"Eyes front Potter," Snape droned.

"Yes sir," Harry turned faced the front as class started.

* * *

Twilight was panting heavily when she got back to her room. She threw the door open and stared her friends in the face.

"Where were you?"

"Why are you out of breath?"

A barrage of questions overcame Twilight until she screamed.

"Stop it! The humans are going to help us!"

No one talked then.

"If you guys stay here Harry said he's going to come into our world and help us.."

They looked at each other.

"R-Really," Applejack asked.

"Yes," Twilight said, exasperated.

Applejack looked down for a moment then looked up. It looked like she was on the edge of smiling. "Well... that's pretty darn good I suppose."

"I know. Think about it...the possibilities are endless. It will take a long time to rebuild everything but I'm just concerned about the Changlings leaving."

"So...when are the humans coming over," Rainbow Dash asked. She seemed to be softening up to the idea of help, which Twilight was glad to see.

"Um...well he said he was coming when..." Now that Twilight thought about it, she hadn't asked when Harry was coming over. She'd taken off in a hurry before he could say anything else. Twilight said nothing. She didn't want to say that she didn't know when Harry was coming because that would deminish her friends hopes.

Then again she couldn't lie to her friends.

Rainbow Dash stared at her quizically.

" Later today," Twilight said quickly with a nod and a gulp. The other five stared at her for a moment but gave small smiles.

"Awesome!"

"Wonderful!"

"Can't wait!"

"I'm so excited..."

"Yay!"

"Yeah...yeah..." Twilight made a slow walk back to her room and gently shut the door.


	3. Battle Strategy

Twilight's back slid down the door as she heard her friends joyous talking. She'd lied to them. A sick feeling was growing in her stomach. She felt nauseous.

She had to see Harry. Even though only an hour had passed she needed to talk to him and set a definite date. Standing rigidly, Twilight took another dive into the portal. Almost ike instinct, she dashed towards the castle, not caring if anyone saw her. She bolted through the double doors, opening them with a sharp 'snap.'

Headfirst she ran down the hall and made a right. There was Harry. She ran towards him.

"He enjoys acid pops," Ron questioned as the trio looked at what appeared to be a letter.

"It's the password to get past the gargoyle outside his study," Harry responded in a low voice.

"Harry," Twilight said loudly, interrupting the conversation.

Harry, Hermione and Ron turned around.

"Twilight! What're you doing here?"

"Harry you have to come to my world now. I promised my friends that you would show up later tonight."

Harry stayed silent for a moment, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Twilight...what exactly are Changlings?"

"Changlings are evil creatures that can shape shift into other ponies. Eventually, no pony could tell if the other was a Changling or not and we just...abandonned Ponyville."

Twilight hung her head. "I haven't seen my brother in months. The last I heard he and the rest of the Cantorlot Royal Guards were off in war trying to fight them off." Twilight didn't look up but wiped a tear off of her eye with her hoof.

"Shape shifters hmm? Well I'm sure they'll be quiet easy to get rid of," Hermione said confidently, after a moment of silence. "We'll be over...right after potions class."

Twilight looked up."So...this afternoon, right?"

"About an hour, OK?"

Twilight nodded vigorously. "I'll tell my friends!" She ran off again to tell her friends.

"Wow...I actually feel a bit bad," Ron said as they walked to potions.

"I do too," Hermione admitted. "Those poor creatures have no way of defending themselves."

* * *

"And so she's bringin' a human here."

Big Macintosh straightened up and unhooked himself from the plow. "Really?"

Applejack nodded. Big Mac took a sip of apple cider and went back to the ground. Nothing seemed to grow here anymore and the apple trees apples were getting too small to be used for anything, which hurt sales. But Big Mac, Granny and even Applebloom helped to try and get the farm back on its feet.

"Twilight said he'll be here in a while."

"I dunno Applejack," Big Mac said with an air of skepticism. "But I hope whatever mess you're gettin' yourself into you can get out of."

"Aw don't worry," Applejack said dismissively, waving her hoof. "I'm sure we can take down the Changlings with a humans help."

"Celestia couldn't even defeat Chrysalis or the Changlings," Big Mac said, a little more rough sounding. "And ya'll couldn't take them when they took over Ponyville."

Applejack glared at her older brother but said nothing. "Hmph. You'll see." Applejack trotted away.

At the treehouse Twilight tried calming down her friends, all of whom seemed to be excited for Harry's arrival.

"Guys calm down."

Her friends settled down.

"Now, I think it's in our best interest to prepare a battle strategy."

"Battle strategy? Why do we need a battle strategy when we have magic," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Magic alone isn't going to be enough to defeat the Changlings." Twilight shook her head and brought out a pointer and blackboard. "Chrysalis is sitting in Celestia's place at the throne. She's heavily guarded by a fleet of Changlings. Obviously we aren't going to be able to attack her head on."

The door slammed open and Applejack walked in with a scowl on her face. The others stared at her.

"Are you OK Applejack?"

"I'm fine," she said curtly. She looked at the blackboard. "Are you goin' over battle strategies? Horse apples why didn't ya wait for me?" She stomped her hoof on the ground in anger.

Twilight didn't answer and continued on. "Anyway... I think that if we take the Changlings out one by one then we'll be able to face Chrysalis on her own."

"What? That's preposterous! There's gotta be at least a thousand Changlings in Chrysalis's army!"

"I know," Twilight said a bit grimly. "But with Harry and his friends help I'm positive we can win."

* * *

**Author's Note: So the battle scene is going to come up quickly. At first I wasn't too sure if I wanted to have the Mane Six just run the Changlings out of town or kill them. Considering that they live in a near apocalyptic world where the ground is to hard for things to be planted and the Royal Guard is fighting a war I made, what I thought, was an appropriate decision.**


	4. Felix's Attempt And Chrysalis' Prisioner

**Author's Note: With season 3 coming out so soon I decided to really get working to try and finish this fic before it comes out. So enjoy this chapter, there may be two or three after it.**

Harry was happy as could be. "This is brilliant," Harry said excitedly, holding up the bottle of newly won Felix Felicis. "We can use this when we fight against the Changlings." Hermione and Ron were grinning too, staring at the bottle.

"We should go see Twilight and tell her about it," Hermione suggested.

"Maybe we can give her some. You know, increase our chances of winning," Ron said.

Harry nodded, put the potion back in his robes pocket and ran down the hallway, wasting no time.

* * *

"And that's what we'll do," Twilight finished, putting down her ruler. There was a large chalkboard in front of the Mane Six, with detailed, drawn out maps of the Cantorlot Castle.

The others had various pieces of paper spread out around the floor. Pinkie scratched her head.

"Uh Twilight? Are you sure about this? It sounds a bit complicated."

Twilight nodded solemnly. "I'm positive you guys can pull it off."

Twilight could hear some pounding coming from her room. "Huh? What was that? Stay here guys." Twilight put her head down, ready to use magic on any intruder.

An arm came through the portal and pulled itself up, revealing to be Harry.

"Harry," Twilight shouted, ready to help him pull Hermione and Ron out of the portal.

"Hello Twilight."

"You're in luck. We just finished our battle strategy."

"Good. Can we see it?"

"Of course."

The four walked into the other room. The other ponies gasped in awe at the sight of help.

"Girls these are Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"It's an honor to meet ya'll," Applejack saluted.

"It's nice to meet you guys too," Harry said.

"Anyway guys we're going to go through the battle strategy again now that they're here."

"Actually Twilight we have something to tell you."

"What," Twilight asked, sounding a bit worried.

Harry pulled out the small golden potion.

"What is it?"

"Felix Felicis," Harry said with a grin.

"Felix Fel-what," Rainbow Dash, said totally confused.

"Felix Felicis," Hermione said, matter of factly. "A luck potion. If all of us drink this we'll be lucky for an extended period of time."

"And we can use it to win our battle!"

"So how much should we drink," Applejack asked, not totally sure what to make about the potion.

"About a teaspoon."

"Well alright then. I say we're ready so let's drink."

Harry uncapped the potion as the ponies watched it with fascination. "Twilight you go first."

Twilight carefully held the vial in her hooves and took a tiny sip.

"You! Stop! What're you drinking?"

Twilight jumped at the unfamiliar voice, knocking the Felix Felicis out of her mouth and onto the floor, spilling it everywhere.

Twilight turned around to see a Changling grunt doing one of the daily patrols. He was looking into the poorly boarded up window.

"Get out here now," he demanded in a booming voice.

Deciding it was best not to fight the occupants stepped out of the treehouse.

The Changling landed on the ground. "So you're the ragtag group that's plotting against the Queen Of The Changlings."

The group said nothing.

"Hmph. Cat's got your tongues huh? I'm sure Queen Chrysalis will want to see you." The Changling pointed his head down and shot a beam at them, forming handcuffs on their hoofs (and handcuffs on the Golden Trio's wrists.)

"Come with me." They followed behind the Changling.

"What're we going to do," Harry asked the ponies.

"I got a plan," Rainbow Dash said. "I'll fly away and get more help." Dash tried to open her wings, only to find that she couldn't. "What the hay?"

Fluttershy tried to open her wings but couldn't either. It was like they were glued down.

Twilight strained to try and use magic but no matter how much she willed nothing happened.

"No use in trying to use magic or flying," the Changling said with a grin. "The spell I put on you makes all forms of magic useless."

They entered Cantorlot. Or rather, what was left of Cantorlot. Instead of posh, high-class buildings, everything looked broken and deserted. No one was around except for a few patrolling Changlings. Everything looked desolate except for the Cantorlot Castle.

The castle was lively as ever. It was the only pristine thing left about Cantorlot. Thousands of Changlings circled the castle, guarding the queen who sat inside.

They made a slow walk inside. Changlings were lined up down the aisle until the throne, where Chrysalis sat. When she saw the ponies walk in a large sickening grin spread across her mouth.

"My little ponies! Welcome to the Cantorlot Castle! Do you like what I've done with the place?"

The windows were covered with a thinly veiled paper like substance, which had a few holes in them, and made the room somewhat darker. The whole place had a very...mossy swamp like feel to it that made Twilight a bit uncomfortable.

"It's horrible," Hermione shouted. "What you've done to these poor ponies isn't right!"

"Hmm? What do we have here? A few accomplices?"

"We're here to put their world back in order."

Chrysalis gave a hardy laugh. "Oh this is rich! You think that you can get past me? Past my guards?"

"We have magic on our side," Twilight stated.

"Oh dear Twilight. I don't think you want to butt heads with me." Chrysalis lead a stallion out from behind two guards. His eyes were cloudy, green and unfocused. He looked generally...out of it.

"Shining Armor," Twilight yelled.

"Yes...he's still under my spell. And you thought he was fighting for Celestia!" Chrysalis laughed again while stroking Shining Armor's mane.

"Let him go Chrysalis!"

"He's too far gone for you to save him Twilight Sparkle. Now to imprison you...guards! Seize them!"

The guards surrounded the nine. Twilight backed away, looking for any way out. She glanced down at her hooves and noticed that one of the cuffs on her handcuffs were loose.


	5. Celestia's Helping Hoof

"I have a plan," Twilight said as quietly as possible, making sure the surrounding guards didn't hear.

Harry looked down at her and gave a slight nod, hands in his robes, ready to pull out his wand. Twilight gave a mighty tug, making the handcuffs break.

"Now," she shouted.

"_Expelliarmous_!"

When the disarming spell hit them, several Changlings were slammed into the windows, causing them to shatter on impact. The Changlings guarding from outside poured into the castle, overwhelming the small group. The Golden Trio did their best to retaliate the Changlings spells with their own and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were doing their best with areal attacks, as they had only recently regained control of their wings.

Now that Twilight and Rarity had magic on their side they were confident in winning. Twilight broke away from the group to look for Shining Armor and Chrysalis. At this point a good third of the castle was demolished and absolute terror erupted throughout the castle grounds. Twilight was frantic but she was trying to keep calm given the situation.

"Shining Armor?! Cadance? Anyone-woah!" A large part of the ground broke away from beneth Twilight's feet and almost caused her to fall in.

Twilight mentally thanked the Felix Felicis for saving her and looked down into the hole. It was the underground tunnel Cadance had been trapped in. Twilight gasped and immediately jumped into the cavern. She didn't even really know why she did it.

It was like some voice in the back of her head was telling her to.

"Help! Someone! Please!"

Twilight ran towards the voices. Huddled into a corner were the citizens of Ponyville and some people Twilight recognized from Cantorlot.

"Twilight!"

She felt a small body wrap around her leg.

"...Spike? Is that you?"

Spike looked up at the pony he considered his mother and smiled. "Of course it's me Twi. Who else would it be?"

Twilight had been deceived by Changlings for far too long. She wasn't about to be deceived again.

"I...I don't believe you! Show me some proof!...what's my favorite childhood toy?"

"Smartypants."

Twilight relaxed. "OK...so...the others...?"

"Chrysalis trapped us here. She trapped everypony she could get her hooves on."

"Twilight!" Cadance ran up to hug Twilight.

"Cadance! Where's Shining Armor?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in so long..."

"Chrysalis must still have him then."

The ground shook as an eardrum breaking boom was heard just above them. Twilight looked up to see several hundred armored guards run past them.

"Look out!"

Twilight pushed Cadance and Spike out-of-the-way before a larger part of the floor collapsed.

"Princess Celestia must have gotten my letter!"

"What? Princess Celestia is alive? Where is she?"

This was just another thing for Twilight to worry about.

"I don't know," Spike said, sounding a bit dejected. "But I'm pretty sure she's not in Cantorlot."

They listened for a moment at the ongoing destruction. Twilight started to think. Her main concern was for her brother. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Cantorlot Royal Guard could handle the Changlings by themselves.

"Help me out of here."

"What? Twilight where are you going?"

"I think I know where Chrysalis and Shining Armor are but I can't get out of here by myself!" Twilight sat up and attempted to grab at the cavern's edge to no avail.

"You're right Twilight." Cadance leaned down for Twilight to get on her back. "Please find Shining Armor."

Cadance stood straight, which allowed Twilight just enough room to climb up.

"I'll come back," she said to the cavern's occupants.

"We know you will. Good luck Twilight."

Twilight looked down at them for one last time before running off. Changling bodies, limp and lifeless, were scattered across the room. One or two Royal Guards were lying on the ground, but Twilight looked away so that she didn't have to see them.

"This is perfect! My Changling army will hold off those idiots while I make my grand escape! Isn't that right honey?" Chrysalis nodded Shining Armor's head.

"Don't count on it Chrysalis!" Twilight jumped into the doorway of the room and shut the door behind her to prevent Chrysalis from escaping.

"Twilight Sparkle...you're such an annoyance. Have you come back for your brother? He's a mindless husk now...he's _perfect_!

"No he's not," Twilight cried.

"In my eyes he is." Chrysalis laughed again.

Twilight hung her head in shame. She was suddenly angry. Her enemy was standing here, mocking her and using her brother as a puppet. Twilight gritted her teeth and, unknowingly, her horn started to charge with energy.

"Wait, What are you doing," Chrysalis asked, surprised at the sudden development.

Without warning Twilight attacked Chrysalis, her magic attack blasting Chrysalis through the wall. Chrysalis lay on the ground, unmoving. Twilight looked up, surprised.

"Shining Armor!"

Twilight ran towards her brother and hugged him tight.

"Shining Armor? C-Can you hear me?"

It seemed like forever before Shining Armor showed any signs of recovering. He blinked, shook his head and looked up at Twilight with his mouth agape.

"Twiley?"

"Shining Armor! You're OK!" Twilight continued to hug Shining Armor as he stood, lifting her off of the ground a bit.

"What's going on? All I remember is...the wedding. The wedding was going on. Where's Cadance?"

"Shining Armor, let me explained. You were being controled by her," she pointed at Chrysalis. "For the past six months you've been under her control. I told you she was evil." Twilight said the last part a bit spitefully.

Shining Armor looked over at Chrysalis. "Oh man...I'm so sorry Twiley. I should have believed you."

"It's OK. We have something more important to deal with. Your fellow guards are out there, fighting against Changlings. You need to help them."

Shining Armor nodded and ran out to the fight scene, Twilight following close behind.

"Twilight," Rainbow Dash yelled. "Where were you?! We needed your help!" Dash threw the Changling she was fighting to the ground.

"I had to look for Shining Armor and make sure he was OK," Twilight admitted, firing a beam at a Changling. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

Rainbow Dash didn't respond, and went back to fighting Changlings.

Shining Armor was kneeling next to one of the guards. "Somepony help! He's hurt badly."

Fluttershy took Shining Armor's spot, allowing Shining Armor to get back to the battle.

"We've almost got them," Twilight yelled. There were only thirty Changlings left.

"_Protego," _Hermione shouted as a large shield covered her.

Twilight looked over at the trio.

"Who are they," Shining Armor asked.

"They're...our help," Twilight said in between shooting beams. Twilight panted as she shot down the last Changling. Twilight fell to the ground, tired from exhaustion.

"Twiley," Shining Armor yelled, sitting down next to his younger sister and putting an arm around her.

"They're...they're gone." Twilight gave a small smile. She looked up at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Thank you all so much."

"You're welcome," Harry said with a small smile. "Do you...uh...need any help." He looked around at the remains of the castle.

"Yes please."

"Twilight Sparkle!"

Two large figures, one smaller than the other, flew down from out of the sky.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight said, attempting to stand.

"Princess," Hermione asked, looking at the white Alicorn.

"Sister...what are those," the smaller blue Alicorn asked under her breath.

Celestia gave a small smile. "Oh...nothing you should worry yourself over Luna," Celestia said with a small wink towards the Golden Trio. She turned towards Twilight. "Twilight we have a lot to discuss."

Twilight nodded. "I know. I'm sorry for bringing humans here Princess. It's just...we needed help."

"Why would you be sorry? You've saved all of Equestria. I'm very proud of you Twilight."

Twilight smiled, small tears forming in her eyes.

"Now come, we should start repairing the castle."


	6. Epilouge

**Autor's Note: Yep this is the last chapter! Anyway it takes place about two months after the inital fight, so everypony is repairing things...also it takes place after the season three episode _"The Crystal_**_** Empire.**"_

"There! Lookin' spiffy already."

"Eeyup."

Applejack dropped the hammer to the ground and admired her handiwork. It had taken two months for The Mane Six to rebuild the castle, as the Golden Trio had to leave before actually helping.

"Twilight!" Cadance ran up to Twilight and hugged her.

"Oh! Hey Cadance. How's the empire?"

"It's well. Shining Armor decided to stay back at the castle. By the way how's this one coming along?" She looked up at the castle, which looked up to par with its formor self.

"We're almost done with it. Here look at this." Twilight brought Cadance around the back of the castle to show her a new stained glass portrait right next to Spike's. It showed Hermione, Harry and Ron fighting the Changlings, the Mane Six helping.

"Oh Twilight," Cadance gasped. "It's beautiful!"

Twilight nodded. "I know. Celestia put it up yesterday."

Twilight looked around. Things were finally getting back on track. She felt full of pride and looked down at Cantorlot. Most buildings had been repaired, houses at least. It wasn't like the old Cantorlot but...it was a start.

Twilight smiled. She felt good, happy. Twilight looked back at her friends. They had apologized for being so mean to each other and now their friendship was stronger than ever. A gentle breeze started and blew Twilight's mane back a little.

She looked at the rising sun. She'd forgotten that it was six in the morning.

"Thank you," she said to the empty scenery. "For everything. I wish you could have stayed but...I understand that you had to go. I...Us...Equestria will always be grateful."

Twilight turned away. She had work to do.


End file.
